1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to engine refit tools, and more specifically, to techniques and tools for installing a retrofit bearing using a wire lock.
2. Background of the Invention
In some instances it is desirable to replace a bearing or other engine component with a component of improved design. In order to produce an improved performance/reliability in a newer version of the design, the improved component may not fit within the same volume as the original bearing. However, there may be sufficient volume in the installation location to permit the installation of the improved component.
For captive installation of a portion of a component, such as a bearing, a captive portion is inserted in the receiving volume and then locked in place with a retaining device. In retrofit installations such as that described above, if the volume of the improved component extends beyond the volume previously occupied by the captive portion, the captive portion of the improved component may interfere with, or prevent installation of the retaining device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide improved engine components, along with methods and tools for their installation, that can replace captive components, while providing for additional volume of the captive portion of the component.